


I Think About You All The Time.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Desire, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Tension, Set against S01 X E09, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seen the talent, the strength, all the things she'd forgotten in herself until Wes had found her hard drive.</p><p>But she didn't need those words to remember who she was, who she <i>is</i> all she needed was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think About You All The Time.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Requested by Jess.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She curls beside him feeling the stroke of his fingers through her hair as the movie plays away on the screen on the Macbook.

He's the first person thats really understood her in a long time.

Seen more in her than other guys have been.

Fucking guys she'd barely even known Talking to her in ways he never had.

_"You wanna get out of here?"_

Its words, shes heard before.

Words that never meant a thing when she was in a drunken haze.

But with him, he'd seen the light in her.

Seen the talent, the strength, all the things she'd forgotten in herself until Wes had found her hard drive.

But she didn't need those words to remember who she was, who she _is_ all she needed was him.

She feels safe with him.

Happy with him.

She can hear the soft sound of the movie, and Regs soothing words as she closes her eyes and snuggles against him.

Drifting off to sleep and dreaming about Europe, Reg, and the memories they'll make there.


End file.
